Disney High
by LaVilleViolet
Summary: What if their fairytales never happened? What if Princess Jasmine, Tarzan, and the rest of the characters were normal teenagers who went to a normal high school? What if they all had a chance to start over...will their stories turn out the same? T
1. Chapter 1

What if their fairytales never happened? What if Princess Jasmine, Cinderella, Tarzan, and the rest of the characters were normal teenagers who went to a normal high school? What if they all had a chance to start over…will their stories turn out the same?

Find out as unexpected friendships and rivalries unfold. The real drama begins at Disney High. After all…it is high school.

*Ariel*

Ariel woke up and looked outside her window.

"A new day," She whispered to herself. "Maybe I could go for a swim before I go to school…" She shook her head, "No I'd better get ready," She got out of her bed and smiled, stretching her arms.

"Morning Flounder," She said, addressing a yellow fish in her fish tank. "Hungry?" She pulled out the fish food and tapped some in. She smiled and ran for her bedroom door. "See you later!" She ran out her door and down the stairs.

"Morning baby sis," One of her sisters said to her. Ariel gave a smile and walked over to her father, who was sitting at the breakfast table reading his newspaper.

"Good morning, Daddy," She kissed him on the cheek and he gave a small blush, then cleared his throat.

"Good morning, Ariel," He said gruffly rubbing his white beard "Off to school?"

"Yep! Second day…wish me luck!" She smiled and grabbing a piece of toast, ran out the front door. She stopped for a second to sniff the salty air. She was lucky enough to have a beachfront house because her father was the king…of a business company. She watched the gentle waves, the water creeping onto the sand, then washing back out, dawn's first light hitting the water just right. She closed her eyes and let the breeze run it's gentle fingers through her long red hair, causing it to flow with the wind. Ariel absolutely adored the ocean and all that it contained.

She stood there for a while as if time had stopped. Then, suddenly her eyes flew open.

"Oh no! I'm going to be late!" She shoved the piece of toast in her mouth, hopped onto her bike and pedaled as fast as she could to her school. North Disney High School. Where dreams…come true?


	2. Chapter 2

*Aurora*

Aurora stepped out of her car and took a breath of fresh air. She walked into the school, went to her locker and grabbed her books. It was only the second day and she didn't know very many people but she always got stares in the hallways. She held her books to her chest and kept to herself, feeling a bit self-conscious.

On her way to her first class someone bumped into her making her drop all of her books.

"Oops, sorry," A girl said. She didn't sound like she meant it and walked away with all of her friends. Aurora bent down and quietly retrieved her books.

"Here let me help," A different girl bent down and helped her. "That was rude of them,"

"Thanks," Aurora said. After all of the books were picked up they stood back up.

"No problem," The girl said. "What's your name?" She asked.

"I'm Aurora. And yours?" Aurora asked.

"Friends call me Meg. At least…they would if I had any," She smiled. Aurora laughed a little.

"Well it's nice to meet you, Meg," She smiled.  
>"Well I'd better get to class. See you around Aurora," She waved a bit, then walked off. Aurora smiled and went to her first class.<p>

*Adam*

"Who is that guy?" They whisper as he walks down the hall. He glares.

"He's cute…but he looks kind of mean," Some girls whisper.

"That's Adam," A guy says to the girls. "We call him the Beast,"

"Why?" asks a girl.

Adam walked into his classroom and sat in the back. He glared at his desk. _I'm cursed. _He thought. _Nobody likes me._

*Jane*

"That's Adam," A guy says to the girls. "We call him the Beast,"

"Why?" Jane asked. She wondered if he was really nice on the inside. She couldn't help but stare and feel a bit bad for him. It was only the second day.

"I don't know we just do. Mainly because he's kind of mean and he glares all the time." The guy says.

"Have you ever talked to him?" Jane asked the guy.

"Well…no but-"

"Then how do you know he's mean?" She asked him.

"Well I-" He thought. "I guess I don't," He smiled a bit at her. She smiled back. "I'm Eric," He said. "What's your name?"

"Jane," She replied.

"My name is Belle." The girl who was next to her said.

"Nice to meet you both," Eric replied

"Same here," Jane said. Jane had just met Belle. She seemed like a nice girl. Belle liked to read and Jane liked to sketch.

"I'll see you girls around," Eric said and walked away.

"He was cute," Belle smiled. Jane nodded and smiled a bit.

"What class do you have next?" Jane asked Belle.

"Um…English, Mr. Brown," She replied.

"Me too," Jane smiled and they walked to class together.


	3. Chapter 3

*Mulan*

Mulan held the note in her hand. _Go to the office _It said. Mulan was lost.

"Can I help you find something?" A teacher asked her.

"Um…yes where the office?" Mulan asked in her best English.

"The office? It's straight down that hallway and to the right." The teacher pointed so she could understand. "Tank you," Mulan bowed and walked in the direction the teacher pointed. When Mulan got there she went to the front desk.

"What I do?" She asked the secretary. The secretary looked at her in confusion. Mulan held up the note so she could see.

"Oh, go in that room right there and wait for the principal," The secretary smiled and pointed. Mulan bowed but still didn't know what was really going on. Her English wasn't the best and she felt helpless in this country.

She walked into the room that the secretary pointed out. There was a long table and a few other students sitting at it. An Arabian girl, a Chinese guy, an Arabian guy, an Indian guy, and a French/Romani girl. Mulan went and sat down at the table.

Just then the principal walked in.

"Hello everyone," He said with a smile. "Welcome to America," He smiled.

Mulan nodded a bit as if she knew what she was there for. _Ah, this is for foreign exchange. _

"You will be assigned a student to help you find your way around and help you with your English."

"I already speak fluent English," Said the Indian guy with an accent.

"Me too," The Arabian girl said.

"Oh." He looked at them. "Then you two are free to go. Can you find your way to class?" They both nodded. "Okay, off you go," The principal sat down at the head of the table after they left. "I guess it's just you four," He smiled.

Mulan exchanged glances with the others.

*Jasmine*

She walked out of the Foreign Exchange room and sighed.

"Hey," Said the guy who walked out with her.

"Hi," She said back and looked at him.

"I'm Naveen," He smiled.

"I'm Jasmine," She smiled a bit. "It's nice to meet you."

"You too," He said. "I'd better get to class," He walked away.

"See you," She called after him and he waved back.

*5th day of school, Friday*

*Eric*

Eric walked down the hall to his locker and the principal was waiting there with a student.

"Ah hello, Eric," The principal smiled and greeted him.

"What's up?" Eric asked as he began to open his locker.

"Well," The principal cleared his throat, "All of the lockers are full so I was wondering if you would mind sharing yours with this young man," He smiled.

"Sure, it's no problem," Eric looked at the student. He was tall with wavy brown hair and blue-green eyes.

"All right, well you two have a good day," The principal said and walked off.

"Hey, I'm Tarzan…just call me T," The guy smiled.

"Tarzan? That's your real name?" Eric asked. Tarzan laughed a bit.

"Yeah, my parents are a bit odd," He chuckled.

"Well, cool. Nice to meet you, T. I'm Eric," Eric said. "You can put your stuff here," He pointed to an empty shelf in his locker.

"Thanks, bro," Tarzan replied.

*Esmeralda*

Esmeralda walked down the hall with Rapunzel, the girl who was her volunteer for showing her around and helping her with English. The language was close to French but a lot of it didn't make sense to her. She picked up what she could and was a fast learner though.

Rapunzel was nice to Esmeralda. She admired her spirit and she thought they were alike, in a way. Her golden hair flowed down to her lower back and her deep green eyes were always full of light. Esmeralda thought of Rapunzel as her friend. She smiled at the thought.

"Alright, Esmeralda," Rapunzel smiled and waved as they reached her class. "See you later!"

"Bye," Esmeralda smiled and waved back as she walked into her classroom.

*Ariel*

"Sorry!" Ariel apologized when she ran into a guy. She was spacing off when she ran into him, knocking the both of them to the ground. "Sorry," She said again as he stood up and looked at her. He gave a smile.

"Don't worry about it," He laughed a bit and helped her up. She couldn't help but stare. Her heart felt ten times lighter as she looked at him.

"U-u-um…" She panicked. She was at a loss for words.

"I'm Eric," He smiled at her.

"I-I'm…late for class. Gotta go!" She ran off. _Oh no! I blew it! I am such an idiot! _

*Ursula*

She watched as the nervous girl with red hair talked with Eric. Ursula glared with anger.

"C'mon Eric! Let's go to class" She smiled and waved acting cute with him like always, as he stood there watching the girl run off to her class. He shrugged.

"Coming," He replied. Ursula smiled her demonic grin. _I will ruin any girl who comes near MY Eric! _She chuckled to herself and smiled evilly…


	4. Chapter 4

*Belle*

She strolled down the aisles of the school's library looking for books to read. She picked out a couple of her favorite fiction fairytales, and brought them back to her table where she had been studying. She smiled at the books and looked at them for a minute, then looked back down at her homework and frowned. She sighed as she set down the books and began to study again.

"I can read the books when I'm finished," She whispered to herself as she quickly picked up her pencil and began to finish her studying.

*Hercules*

"1,2,3!" The wrestling coach pounded the mat where one boy held the other in a chokehold on the floor. The few students watching cheered. The boys then stood up.

"That was a good fight," The coach said, pleased. "Congratulations. You two made the team," He nodded and wrote something on his clip board.

Hercules grinned with happiness and the other boy glared rubbing his neck.

"We did it!" Hercules turned to the boy, who wiped the glare off his face.

"Yeah…" He replied.

"Hey, I'm Hercules, by the way. Call me Herc" Hercules said to him.

"I'm Clayton. Call me Clayton," He glared and walked off. Herc shrugged and high fived a few girls who came up to him.

*Meg*

"Hmm, not too shabby," She said to Aurora, as they sat on the bleachers watching wrestling tryouts. Aurora frowned.

"I don't like fighting," Aurora said to Meg.

"Sorry…we can go now," Meg said. "What do you like?"

"I like…singing." She smiled.

"Nice," Meg nodded. "Today is tryout day so why don't you join choir? I think I'll join some sort of sport," Meg said, thinking. Aurora shrugged and smiled a bit.

"Maybe I will," She said. "Let's go find the choir room," She smiled.

"Okay," Meg agreed.

*Ariel*

"Welcome to Choir," The teacher said. "Tryouts will begin in a few minutes. All who wish to try out stand over here. The rest who are here to watch, may I ask that you take a seat over in the chairs."

Ariel moved to the line nervously. She stood behind a girl with long golden hair and in front of her there was the brunette girl she saw earlier with Eric. She saw him sitting in the rows where a few students sat to watch, next to a girl who wore her long brown hair up but her bangs fell in her face. She looked like a Greek goddess.

_Good. Not too many people are watching. _Ariel thought as she studied the students. She still felt very nervous, especially in front of Eric. _He's so handsome…_

Another girl lined up behind her and Ariel pretended like she dropped her pencil so she could be last in line.

"Alright are we ready to begin?" The teacher said. "Welcome everybody, my name is Sebastian Crab. I teach both Choir and Orchestra so if any of you play instruments don't be afraid to join. I originate from Jamaica so don't even ask about my accent," He rolled his eyes a bit. "Okay! Let's get started," He motioned for the first person to come up.

"What's your name?" Mr. Crab asked a little tiredly, after the first seven people were up.

"Ursula," The brunette girl said and sneered at the other girls like she was better than them.

"Okay, and what will you be singing?"

"It's called 'Unfortunate Souls'. I wrote it myself," She grinned at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Well, that was, um…interesting." Mr. Crab said after a bit of her song was over. "Next."

Ursula smiled and glared at Ariel and the other girls as she walked off.

"What's your name?" He asked the next girl.

"Aurora," The golden haired girl said.

"What will you be singing?"

"Once upon a dream. I, kind of, made it up," She said a little nervously.

"Alright, go ahead."

Aurora began to sing and the others fell silent.

_Her voice is amazing! _Ariel thought staring at her.

"Very good," Mr. Crab smiled and nodded writing something down. The Greek goddess girl seemed happy and lightly clapped for the golden haired girl. "Next," The girl in front of Ariel walked up. "Name?"

"Ella," The girl said.

"Song?"

"It's called 'A dream is a wish'" She smiled.

"Good," Mr. Crab smiled once she was done singing. "Next." Ariel slowly walked up. "Ah, I know you. You're the one of Mr. Triton's girls aren't you?" Ariel nodded and a few students whispered. "Your dad and I used to work together," Mr. Crab smiled. "Alright, what will you be singing?"

"U-uhm…it's called 'Part of your World'" Ariel replied.

"Go ahead."

Ariel opened her mouth and slowly began to sing. She closed her eyes and imagined that she was singing on the beach, when nobody was around her. She sang in the most beautiful voice she could possibly make. When her song was over she opened her eyes…the room was silent and she looked at the teacher. He didn't say anything for a while.

"Brilliant," He finally said. Ariel smiled to herself a bit and stole a glance at the students who were watching. The Greek goddess girl was nodding and Eric was staring, his blue eyes directly on Ariel, his mouth open a little bit. "Next." Mr. Crab said smiling.

*Eric*

"What's your name?" He asked the red haired girl, who was the most beautiful singer he had ever heard. She glanced at him but kept walking out of the room and into the hall. He followed her.

"Eric!" Ursula called down the hall. "C'mon let's go to lunch!"

"Just a minute!" He called back. "Please. Just a name." he touched her shoulder, stopping her. She looked into his eyes.

"…It's-" She began.

"Eric!" Ursula called impatiently. He turned around.

"Hold on! Be right there!" He replied. He turned around to find that the red haired girl had disappeared. Eric looked around. He sighed, then walked back toward Ursula.

*Aurora*

"Hey! That was great!" Meg said and smiled.

"Thanks," She smiled back. "Did you hear that other girl?"

"Yeah she was pretty good too," Meg smiled. "I bet you two are the two best singers in the whole school." Aurora nodded and smiled.

"You really think so?"

"Definitely" Meg said

*Jane*

"Hey," Jane said to Belle as she met up with her at the library.

"Bonjour," Belle smiled. Jane smiled too.

"Need any help?" Jane asked. "I already finished all of my work."

"No, I think I can manage. It's all pretty easy." Belle said. "I'm almost done, also. Then maybe we could walk around or hang out or something," She smiled.

"Okay," Jane nodded.

"Hey, ladies," A guy walked up to them. "You girls are almost as beautiful as me," He grinned a cocky grin.

"Uhh…and you are?" Belle asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm Gaston," He said, still grinning. Jane looked at him.

"Nice to meet you. Now, we're trying to study so…shoo." She said and he glared a bit.

"Fine. But you'll be begging to talk to me again." He said and walked off.

"Unlikely," Belle said.

"Egotistic much?" Jane laughed.

*Tarzan*

"Are you good at science?" Tarzan asked Eric when they were at their locker.

"It's not my best subject. Why?" Eric asked as he put away some books on his shelf.

"I got a sixty-two percent on my test." Tarzan replied looking at his paper as if he was confused.

"Yikes, man. Ask someone in your class who got an A to tutor you. Maybe they'll help." Eric said. "See ya later, T," Eric patted his shoulder and walked off.

"Yeah, you too," Tarzan said.


	5. Announcement

Okay guys…listen up. I have some good news and some bad news. Starting with the bad news; this is probably going to disappoint some people but I'm discontinuing this story. I wrote it such a long time ago and I don't really know where I was going with it. I'm just not….feeling it anymore. HOWEVER! Before you all start freaking out and panicking I'm starting another story…somewhat similar but…better! I just published the first chapter on my other account, which will now be my primary account: ChainedPromisesAndBrokenDreams. The story is titled Disney: The Next Generation. As you can see by the title it is about mostly all of the Disney Couples' children including, Rapunzel, Snow White, Cinderella, Belle, Hercules, Ariel, and more! So please read it and give it a chance! Also, review and tell me if I should continue it! Suggestions are welcome and I hope you enjoy it! I really enjoyed writing this first chapter, so please look it up! Thanks and sorry again.

-Violet


End file.
